How Did I Fall in Love With You?
by Mealyn
Summary: Ron, having finally admitted that he loves Hermione, sends her an anonymous note to tell her to come meet him. He wonders if she will love him the way he loves her. Songfic, RHr obviously, fluff.


How Did I Fall in Love With You: A Hermione/Ron Song Fiction  
  
Note: I do not own Harry Potter; JK Rowling copyrights that. I do not own the song. I am just a humble Fanfic writer. Also, I personally don't like the Backstreet Boys. I just love this song.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Remember when we never needed each other  
  
The best of friends like  
  
Sister and brother  
  
We understood we'd never be,  
  
Alone  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Since I was 11-years-old, I knew Hermione. At first I didn't like her, not one little bit. She was always spouting off her knowledge here and there, acting like all people except her were stupid idiots. I couldn't stand it, and I said so to Harry. It all changed after Harry and I saved Hermione from a troll, and she was friends with us ever since.  
  
For the next 5 years before that fateful night, we were hardly ever apart. We helped each other with our dilemmas and stayed loyal to each other, knowing that none of us would abandon our friends. We were a threesome that stuck together like the tightest binding charm wizards could find. Hermione and I especially grew close, being total opposites. I teased her; she fought with me. It was our life.  
  
Then I fell for her.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Those days are gone, and now I want you so much  
  
The night is long, and I need your touch  
  
________________________________________________  
  
I stood there on that cool spring night, outside under the tree during our break before exams. I was leaning against the oak tree, a rose clutched in my hands and my heart pounding against my ribs like an owl fluttering against its cage. I had changed so much from my eleven-year old past self. Now I was sixteen, and I had gathered all courage.  
  
I wanted Hermione. I couldn't help it. Her love for Krum and her charm over other boys who had rarely noticed her only made me more passionate about her. I didn't know why I was suddenly so infatuated over her, but, as Harry enjoyed reminding me, I had been extremely jealous during the Yule Ball in 4th year, and I was always the first to stick up for her if anyone dared to insult her, my precious Hermione.  
  
If any of my brothers heard me coo on about Hermione like I did in my gushing love letters that I never sent her, I would be dead meat, teased beyond all belief, especially by Fred and George. But now I had sent a love letter. An anonymous one.  
  
__________________________  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
I never meant to feel this way  
  
Don't want to be  
  
Alone tonight  
  
__________________________  
  
Was it even my choice, my own will to send that letter?  
  
Dearest, sweet Hermione,  
  
Please come to the large oak tree on the castle grounds. I can't stop thinking about you. I will be waiting with a rose in my hand.  
  
Love,  
  
Your secret admirer  
  
That letter was definitely the most unlikely thing Hermione would ever picture me, Ron Weasley, doing. I don't even know if it was really me writing; sometimes I feel convinced that it was all a dream, and that it never actually happened. But I stood there, a red rose clutched in my hands, the thorns clipped off from it. Harry had urged me to, and Seamus and Dean were persistent to push me out the door. It was a big mistake of me to show them the letter!  
  
I was worried that Hermione wouldn't come and if she saw me, she'd kill me. She was still slowly healing from Krum breaking up with her after falling for some French girl (I knew he was no good!), and maybe me, one of her best friends, doing this crazy thing, would only make her mad. And it certainly would be bloody awful to have an angry Hermione on my hands. But I didn't want her to not come. I didn't want to be alone.  
  
_______________________________  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
________________________________  
  
When was she going to come? How long had it been? The questions rushed over and over in my head until it seemed like a wave of house elves were slamming dustpans over and over across my head. I brushed my red bangs from my forehead, took a breath, and slumped against the tree.  
  
_____________________  
  
I hear your voice,  
  
And I start to tremble  
  
Brings back the child that I resemble  
  
____________________________________  
"Hello? Somebody wanted me here. Hello?"  
  
My body was suddenly alight with tingles, as if thousands of butterflies had lit upon me and were now touching me all over. I shuddered as memories flooded back to me from hearing Hermione's melodious, solemn voice.  
  
"Eat slugs, Malfoy!"  
  
"You're--you're fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you are!"  
  
And Hermione's voice, "Next time ask me before anyone else does and not as a last resort!"  
  
"Please don't come yet. I'm not ready," I called out, my voice suddenly strange and deep.  
  
________________________________________  
  
I cannot pretend that we can still be friends  
  
Don't want to be,  
  
Alone tonight  
  
________________________________________  
  
"How long should I wait?"  
  
Hermione again. Just the sound of her voice made me shiver once more. I knew, at the moment, that everything had changed. The darkness hid me but not my feelings.  
  
I couldn't be just friends with Hermione.  
_________________________________  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
________________________________  
  
"Are you my admirer?" Hermione's voice murmured into the darkness surrounding us (the moon was gone, and no stars lit the sky)  
  
"I am." I was really hoping that my voice wouldn't sound like mine.  
  
"I'm getting nervous in the dark," Hermione informed, her voice quivering.  
  
I let out a deep, nervous chuckle. "You, nervous? I don't believe it."  
  
"Who are you?" she called.  
  
I could almost see her, reach for her. I could even almost smell the lilac perfume of her beautiful hair, curling in ripples.  
  
"A hopeless boy who's fallen in love with you."  
  
______________________________  
  
Oh, I want to say this right  
  
And it has to be tonight  
  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
  
_______________________________  
  
"If you won't let me see you, should I come tomorrow?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"No!" My voice cut through the air. "It has to be tonight. It has to be."  
  
And I knew it had to. I couldn't leave it hanging any longer. I had to let it out and let her know. My heart rate speeded up, and I took my wand from my pocket.  
  
"Before you show yourself," Hermione stopped me, her voice inquisitive, "I have to ask. Why do you love me?"  
  
_____________________________  
  
I don't want to live this lie  
  
I don't want to say goodbye  
  
With you I want to spend  
  
The rest of my life  
  
____________________________  
  
"You're more than a friend to me, Hermione," I started, trembling wildly. "I can't stop thinking about you. It used to be that you were just a person I could talk to and tease, but now my heart thuds whenever you come down the hall. I want to be with you forever, 'Mione. I never could admit it before, but now I can." And with that, I held up my wand, being sure that the rose was safe in my other hand. "L-Lumos."  
  
__________________________________  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
_______________________________  
"Ron?" Hermione gasped.  
  
_______________________________  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
Everything's changed we never knew  
  
________________________________  
  
I had almost forgotten how lovely she was, even though her expression was one of absolute shock seeing me, the tall, gangly freckle faced redheaded Weasley, standing there. I gave her the rose, my hand trembling. Her face brightened, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You really love me?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't realize it at first, 'Mione," I admitted, brushing her curly hair from her face with a shaking hand. "But I do. And I know it seems very un-Ron like of me, but I have to say it."  
  
"Oh, Ron!" She threw her arms around me, and we held each other tightly.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
_______________________________  
  
How did I fall in love with you? 


End file.
